


Help

by honeydewed



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, listen when your pair is rare you gotta write your own shit, male!sheik, malon x sheik, malon/sheik - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewed/pseuds/honeydewed
Summary: He'd seen a number of great wonders. As a boy he saw the castle in its full glory and the garden full of roses all in bloom surrounding the cherubic princess. One morning with Impa inside the Temple of Time the sun rose and the eastern wall ignited all the stained glass windows that poured in from the sunlight and onto him and his heart. He'd seen men will themselves back to life for the sake of their family. He'd been to the desert and once, just once, he had seen the vast endless sea. In spite of everything he'd seen, he'd never seen such a succulent pair of breasts in his entire life.





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no excuse for this besides this pairing is rare and I wanted it. I was going to make this last a little longer or perhaps be a one-shot but I have more I want to write. These characters don't belong to me, they belong to Nintendo.

He's certain that he's never seen her hair up before. The brilliant red hair's pinned up with loose locks around her face curling from the moisture from the sweat that's gathered up on her cheek. The back of her neck is inexplicably alluring, the kerchief so commonly tied about her neck is used to keep her hair up and he's able to make out more of her skin. Creamy without a blemish anywhere as far as he can tell. The freckles on the back of her neck dip down into her blouse. When she turns he sees the top few buttons free and the ghost of a curve from her breasts. The freckles all gather around her chest as well, like constellations, he'd love to trace them out with his finger and see if he can create anything out of it.

She must be the simplest creature in all of Hyrule or at the very least the most industrious. If there's any light left in Hyrule he's certain it must be her. Sheik can remember, before Hyrule fell and he guarded the princess alongside his master, all of the noble women. Drenched in perfume with so many skirts around their cinched waists they resembled flowers, not real ones of course they were too artificial for that. If he could swaddle her up in silk and bestow upon her the hidden treasures from the West he would. If she requested something of him, he'd find some way to bring it back to her. If that meant attacking the castle single handedly or fighting the Evil King himself. His fingers itched, hungry to spill the blood of Din's chosen. It isn't your place, his princess in hiding reminds him that so often he can practically hear her wise chastises in his pointed ears. "Y'there?" the quiet whisper rises into the hayloft he's occupying. Slipping into the shadows he waits as she climbs up the ladder carefully with lantern at hand.

The light illuminates her lovely face. Her pupils are smaller from the light and he can see the sweat clearer on her face. A melodic tongue dares to dart out of her mouth and wet the lips he's become so sweet on capturing over and over again. He wants to feel them now, against his mouth and taste her but remains still. The light of the lantern moves closer into the darkness and she stares into emptily and uncertainly. He could reveal himself at any moment but watching her, he admits to himself, is a favorite pastime of his. He can pick up little things about her. The pulse in her neck beating in tandem to her heart. The way the light shines off her hair and the patterns her sweat falls down her neck. Her ears are rosy along with her cheeks, she's been working tirelessly. She sets the lantern down near the edge. "If you are there," she ventures hesitantly. "Mister Ingo, locked me outside the farmhouse again." What he'd give to get his hands on that guy, he'd wring his neck. "So I'll be in the old tower. It'd be nice to have company, it doesn't smell like animals out there, and there's a secret passage." Damn her, luring him in with a secret. Malon seems to mull over leaving the lantern or not before taking it. He listens to her boots against the rungs of the ladder and hears the door to the stable close. He lands quietly, effortlessly like a cat and notices some horse blankets are missing. She ferries the light across the dark field until it vanishes within the confines of the tower.

She stays away from the tower throughout the days, not that she has time to visit. Pushing some old boxes out of the way she finds the secret passage. The crawl through's smaller and smaller each year and her hips somehow make it through to the other side. When she'd been just a girl she would play pretend in this tower and wait for a brave knight to find her to set her free. The ground's stone but she's set aside some fresh hay and cast some blankets atop it. The walls are decorated with her childish graffiti and the few books she's managed to keep are housed in here. An old toy horse from her youth with a missing eye stands steadfast waiting for her.

It doubles as her treasure room, Mister Ingo has his treasures and she has her own. The broach her mother gave her and her father is lifted from her apron pocket and she kicks off her shoes as she moves her fingers across the tarnished metal. She'd slowly but surely begun to make this her second dwelling. Malon wonders if the Sheikah boy had been in the stable at all. When Mister Ingo holes himself inside the farm house she talks into the darkness. It makes her imprisonment less lonely and she's glad to have a friend that moves with the breeze. She takes her hair down and sighs.

He's quicker on his feet than she.

Despite his running about all day long, he's not as tired as she is. Stamina potions and being afforded the brief leisurely rest when his body requires it makes him far less exhausted. His patrols keep him busy but more than that they keep him constantly on his toes.

She'd moved the boxes back into place but he saw where the dust and cobwebs gathered. Finding the right one and silently moving it proved to be simple. He'd thought about announcing himself right away but stopped when her arms crossed and she lifted the hem of her shirt.

He'd seen a number of great wonders. As a boy he saw the castle in its full glory and the garden full of roses all in bloom surrounding the cherubic princess. One morning with Impa inside the Temple of Time the sun rose and the eastern wall ignited all the stained glass windows that poured in from the sunlight and onto him and his heart. He'd seen men will themselves back to life for the sake of their family. He'd been to the desert and once just once he had seen the vast endless sea. In spite of everything he'd seen, he'd never seen such a succulent pair of breasts in his entire life. Her blouse lifts easily off her and as she's facing the shadows exposes herself fully to him.

Freckles dot all over her shoulders and the tops of her breasts. They're large, round, and heavy sagging slightly from the weight but not in an unpleasant manner. The nipples suddenly exposed to the air stand attentively they're pink and if he were a lewd man he'd grasp them both and give her a pleasant twist. She's got an hourglass figure, feminine and curvy with wide hips and lovely breasts. She stands up and shimmies her violet skirt and apron off her ample hips before folding that up as well. She's a full figured girl. The pouch shape around her stomach is endearing and every bit of her looks supple and soft. Her hips are wide and there's a definite bubble shape to her ass, it had been covered up by her undergarments but he wonders if there's more freckles there and if it can be as red as her hair if he slapped her bottom a few times. He knows her hands must be rough from work. Every part of her appears so delightful. She stands there briefly eyeing the shadows once more before she seems to deem it safe. Bending over to gather up her nightgown she folds it over her arm and seems to admire herself.

She's such a earnest thing, her thinking in a vain manner catches him off guard. She's the loveliest creature he's ever seen but to see her admire herself or pick on parts of her intrigues him.

She glances to her hip and her right hand lifts towards her breast to massage it with a sigh. The nipple looks harder to him but she slips her nightgown over her head. It's entirely too small for her, her breasts stretch the fabric and those tantalizing nipples show through the plain white fabric. She gathers up her hair and pulls it out as it's left free falling around her shoulders.

If he doesn't make himself known right here and now he'll do something stupid. Willing his shadow magic away he clears his throat and his brilliant red eye shines from the darkness.

"You!"

He's amused by the accusatory tone in her voice.

"How long have you been there?"

He wants to tell her he watched her peel off each article of clothing and that he wants to tear everything all off again. He wants to tell her that in some primal act of dominance he wants to hike that skirt over her hips and backside as he mercilessly shoves himself inside of her and makes it so she can't move in the morning. He wants to say that he wants to bite down on her creamy skin and suckle on her until she begs for them never to part and he can bury himself completely in every curve on her body. He wants to say that he wants to pin her hair back up so he won't pull on it while he fucks her into a Malon shaped hole in the ground. He feels so constricted in his clothes and hot. He can hardly think. "I've just arrived," he answers coolly. "I caught sight of your light when I came over the walls and had to find the passage way."

She's on her knees upon the ground. "Well, come in."

He wants to tell her that's all he wants to do.

Her hand stretched out to him and he reaches back. His bandaged hand wraps about hers, it's dainty not at all soft but petite and he wants to kiss the back of it. Pulling himself out of the secret passage he sits. Back to her as he glances over his shoulder, "I can keep vigil as you sleep if you're afraid of your employer finding you." His hand feels as though it's on fire. "Shall I play you a song until you fall asleep?" he catches sight of the pictures she had drawn. Every part of her is an absolute delight. Her personality, her body, her imagination, her voice, her spirit, they're all so dear. She's the most endearing creature he'd ever met.

The gentle strings of his lyre feel coarse. She sings along side him and he follows her lead with his back to her. She sings sweetly of brighter days. She sings about the horses and the sky blue but hiding behind the clouds until her voice quiets and her breathing evens.

When he'd been just a lad on quiet nights he discovered himself. Impa guards the princess still and sends him out into the world. It'd been a curiosity, then a relief. After he patrols throughout the evening in the early morning light he releases himself and regains a bounce in his step. He's a young man after all, he isn't unfeeling even if Impa wishes it.

When he first found his hand around himself he could hardly get enough of it but the urge lessened the more dire the situation in Hyrule became and the less and less he was let out to act as guard dog. His pants are far too tight. He wants to remove everything and press up against her. He shifts lyre set aside as he adjusts himself hoping to will his flesh back to flesh. Malon's sleeping only a foot or so away from him. Or so he believed. He'd been so busy focusing on himself he sucked in a gasp when her hand cupped the curve of his penis in his pants. "Oh," she breathes. "I'm sorry. It looked like you were..." What she had anticipated he can't say or what would have occurred if she managed to do what she planned he can't say anything to that either. She's on her back in an instant against the ground with her arms pinned as he feels his crotch against hers. His eye widens as she continues to protest in a broken manner worried and wide eyed, "I'm. I'm sorry, I..." Sneaking up on him was a bad idea. He begins to move but one of her legs curls around his own and he feels a gravitational pull back to her. "Sheik," and he wants to die in that instant. Her lips make his name sound pretty. Breathless almost like a prayer spoken into their little sanctuary as he's given a reason to find beauty in himself. Oh goddesses, if they decided to strike him down he'd be alright with that. He registers her soft breasts against him and the warmth of her womanhood. "A man," she begins shyly as she continues to stare up at him as she does to the darkness. "I've never seen...May I...If it's not too much trouble, could you..."

He's surely died.

Either she takes his silence as permission or she's testing her limits. His grip against her wrists loosen and he moves off of her. His knees press into the stone floor, she's elevated only slightly from her makeshift bed and leans forward. Rubbing her wrists she tenderly kisses his mask where his mouth is as though she's mapped out exactly where it belongs on his face. He's too stunned to move so he follows her lead and feels her fingers against his cheek. Leaning into the warmth of her palm he begins to undo his wrappings around his face and hair. The color's a dull blond, nothing special or especially pleasing to his own eyes. "You're beautiful," she speaks the words he can't.

"Mal," he feels her name cut off by her lips. He has a plain face without many identifying marks. It's too feminine for his tastes with high cheekbones and a thin nose and lips. A straight scar runs down his cheek, an old wound but his body's covered with them either left over from training or battle. Somehow, because she is herself, she's capable of finding beauty even in somebody like him. Without his cowl he feels exposed, totally naked under her touch as her coarse hands cup his face between her warm palms. He's sure the only girl to have ever seen his face before had been Impa, and sometimes he wonders if his guardian counts or not. She had been the one to tattoo the skin below his eye. It's a blood red color, the same as his irises forming a tear mark. His hand grasps her wrist again feeling the pulse. "Malon, are you sure?" He can feel her heart fluttering and the pulse beneath his fingers quicken. He wants an honest answer.

"Yes."

Her body doesn't betray her. That answer rings true and clear in his ears and he kisses the inside of her wrist where blue veins exist before he buries his nose into the curve of her palm against her life line. "You want," she begins shyly as his chaste kisses are placed against her. "Do you?"

He can't hide behind the wrappings. His face feels hot and it's impossible to look at her. "I," his voice hitches and he's afraid for the first time in years that it may crack. "Would be a fool to say no. You, are the sole light left in this world," he can do little more than give her pretty words hoping that she'll take them. "I would stay here always if I was given the chance or I would take you away from here," he'd offered that many times to spirit her off to Kakariko but she remains steadfast and stubborn because she has a duty to fulfill. He has responsibilities to shoulder as well, he's uncovered all of the hidden traveling songs in all the land. "I'd keep you with me," his hands were dirty compared to hers. Even though he'd washed them clean time and time again, his bandaged hand press atop her freckled face tucking her hair behind her pointed ear. "I've nothing to give you but myself, are you certain you want to keep me with you?"

She's never heard him say anything so flowery before and tries not to laugh. He doesn't don shining armor or ride on a white horse. Her nose brushes against his, "You're already always with me." She can't tug at his clothes, it's too tight. "I don't know how to take these off," she confesses. Malon's only ever seen his face and hands free before, everything else has been left to her imagination. Pale scars mar his skin but it doesn't detract from him at all. As he peels back his light armor and clothing slowly removing the outer shell of his chest. Without a word he turns. Across his back in the same red ink is the Sheikah Eye. Spread from shoulder to shoulder and towards the small of his back. "Did it hurt?" she asks as her hand hovers across the design. She's only answered with a nod. "Oh," she sounds crestfallen. Her hand presses against the skin. He hardly has any hair on him, it's sparse and blond. If Malon hadn't been looking she wouldn't have noticed. His skin's smoother than she anticipated, save for the scars as she traces one on his forearm.

"An arrow," he points to it. It's a star shaped mark. "I was careless." He turns and presses her hand against the left side of his chest there's a clean cut line across it. "A sword wound, any deeper it would have gotten my heart," this is Sheik. He brings her hand up his cheek, "I had been attacked while I slept but woke up. I was still waking up and wasn't quick enough" He points out the rest and Sheik notices a wetness in her eyes. They shine and she kisses the spots where he had been injured along his face, on his arm, his hands, his chest. His heart feels as though it will burst straight out and capture her for itself.

He can't stop himself from kissing her. Her mouth is so warm and welcoming. Her lips are soft, full, he can't help but needing them. She pushes back from him only to breathe, with lips red and puffy from his kiss. His hair's grasped by her hands and he hooks his fingers into his pants as he struggles with them. "Malon," he falls back. "Bare yourself to me." He's made a small nest just outside her "bed" out of the softer articles of clothing he had on him. "I want to see you."

Coyly she begins to lift the skirt of her nightgown. It's taken off without much fanfare over her head so she's left in nothing but her undergarments. She'd unknowingly exposed her breasts to him before so he takes a moment to appreciate them up close, they're cute. Her nipples are pink and pebbled up from either being exposed to the cold or to Sheik. His breath tickles against her soft flesh and she smiles down at him, encouraging and pleased to be with him. All of his fingers lace between hers as he leans forward dipping his head down towards one of her nipples. Quiet lips latch onto her and she lets out a quick gasp. He's the one that's smiling now. He finds a rhythm afraid that at first it would be too rough for her but he keeps his tongue against the bottom half of her nipple and takes her in before alternating to the other one. She's so soft, softer than he anticipated. Curvy and nothing short of sublime. Sheik's only goal in life has been to serve his Goddesses and his lady but this maiden is his reason. She's everything that pushes him forward and makes him want Hyrule to have a better day. His tongue swirls around her nipple. She squirms against him, tries to get him to release her hands so she can touch herself, so she can cup the other breast at the least or allow her other hand to dip into her panties. "P-please," Malon begins to beg.

He'd have to be heartless to refuse her so he draws away and makes an offer before he lets go of her hands. "Show me what to do," the order's harsher than he intends but he moves from her and she spreads her legs briefly. A wet spot's dampened the front and she moves them off of her. Showing off a nest of red curls she cups herself before parting her nether lips to expose her clit and womanhood. Her right hand, pointer and middle finger's offered to him before he understands. Cheeky girl, Sheik sucks briefly on her fingers, running his tongue across them and she takes them back wet with his aid. Dipping her hands between herself she makes slow circles. She bites down on her lip to keep herself quiet as she finds a pace. Her eyes squeeze shut and she releases quiet noises he's never heard from a girl before. The sight of her doing it to herself, he's as bare as she is in an instant. His cock at full attention as he grasps one of her ankles to pull her leg farther apart and grant him a better view. She gasps, from not anticipating the contact and he wets his fingers leaning forward. "Here?" he questions as his fingers press against her clit and she nods. There's a scent in the air he can't place, just that it's Malon's smell and he wants now more than ever to bury himself inside of her but he experimentally touches her. It's wet, on the outside too and soft. The hair is curly and again softer than his own and he thinks it's the most delightful color compared to her. Everything's as soft and pink as her nipples and realizing his other hand may be of use kneads at her breast. She takes hold of the other and helps him guide his hand.

The circles he makes are slow. Tantalizingly slow as he keeps the pressure off of her but she begs him, "Faster. Please." He'd give her the world but doesn't indulge with her instead watches her body as her toes curl, her face flushes, and she leans into him. Bucking her hips forward and hoping that he'll give her what she wants. She squeaks when suddenly she's on her back and he's hooked her legs around his broad shoulders. "Oh!" she cries out. His hand runs along her plump ass and he keeps her legs splayed against his shoulders. "Don't, don't look like that," she whines embarrassed but makes no move to get away from him.

"Why? Are you shy?" her outer lips are soft, puffy and the mound is pleasant. Her clit's begging to be touched and he's finally closer to her smell. He wants to taste it. Will it be like her breasts? "May I?" she looks confused but nods at his inquiry. His fingers brush against her and she whines. He slowly pushes his pointer finger inside of her. She's so warm, so tight and her body briefly doesn't know what to do with the sudden intrusion. Moving the rest of his finger inside he savored the warmth and listened to her whine and cover up her face. He moves his finger out then in again before he pulls out of her completely and examines his hand.

There's a tangy flavor to her, tart. He expected something sweeter but its her and he slowly works his second finger in as she leans into him and he's just as slow with his hands as he had been before. Licking her clit as he moves his hand in and out of her she gasps. "Yes," she repeats over and over again. Tightening around him, he didn't think that was possible, Malon lets out an airy cry. He lowers her back onto her bed and cleans off his fingers. Distracted by the taste he lets her push him back. Sheik's cock stands proud and tall and she cups his balls curiously. Her hand dips back towards her cunt as she rubs it once or twice and has her hands went with herself. He eyes her curiously and understands when she asks, "What do I do?" Her hand's wrapped around his cock, wet from her essence, and she rubs up and down. She's more eager in her touch and curious with his body. She runs her tongue along the opening and watches him as she licks the head and tighten her grip on him. He decides then and there having a girl help him is better than doing it on his own. His breathing becomes more erratic, it's all been so much for him. The mere sight of her, the feeling of her breasts against his legs, her hand around him, the previous sight of her cunt, and the taste of her. "M-Malon," he whimpers out her name. "I can't help it, I-"

He doesn't get to finish. He grits his teeth and moans quietly. Everything's sticky, his cock, her hand, he didn't have time to move away from her or aim. Her hand gravitates closer to her mouth as she licks it clean with a curious expression. Panting quietly he stiffens only briefly when she joins him and nestles beside him. "It's cute," she says suddenly. "I didn't think you could be cute," his arm wraps around her. He wants to clean himself off but he wants to stay with her. 

"I'll stay here with you tonight," he nestles his head in her hair to offer a kiss. "How about I come back again tomorrow as well?"

"I'd like that," she answers as her eyes close and she leans against him. Malon feels so soft against his body he turns to his side to create a barrier between her and the secret passage. To act as her shield as he toys with her hair idly and listens to her hum to him. She moves on her side too and the pleasant way her breasts lay atop one another tempts him to suckle on them again but he kisses her forehead and for the first time in years has a good night's sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write more of male Sheik and her. I rather enjoy the pairing and I may make my next fic with canon Sheik. It depends on what you lovely people want. Thank you for reading.


End file.
